


Осторожней с желаниями

by Tatrien (Taera)



Series: Хочу [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Anders, Carver is jealous, Dom Anders (Dragon Age), Dubious Consent, M/M, not those templars who drink lyrium, templars are some kind of alternative mages
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 14:17:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taera/pseuds/Tatrien
Summary: Как говаривал один знакомый безбородый гном: «у желаний есть такое жуткое свойство – исполняться, поэтому поосторожней с ними». Правда, говорил он это редко, и только если сначала конкретно напьётся в их компании, поэтому Карвер не придавал этим словам особого значения. А зря.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Дата написания: 19.06.2013  
> Не бечено.

На семейном совете было решено, что к целителю в Клоаке отправится Гаррет, Карвер и Варрик. Мариан в это время выполняла щекотливое поручение Атенриль, а Бетани они просто дружно решили не тащить в трущобы. Ещё чего — подвергать девушек лишней опасности из-за какого-то паршивого мага в бегах. Ха!

Хмуро следуя за братом, младший Хоук никак не мог понять, каким же образом этот гном-наземник умудрился уломать его заключить пари. Причём не просто пари, а на целый серебряк! Р-р-р, ну братец, вот только попробуй не уговорить мага с первого раза! Путь до лечебницы оказался неожиданно спокойным — ни тебе всяких крыс-мутантов, ни бандитов. Хотя и было неприятно смотреть на грязных, измождённых беженцев, ютившихся вокруг чадящих костров. А уж запахи так это вообще отдельная статья, о которой лучше не вспоминать. Сапоги «любимого» дядюшки и то воняют лучше, чем этот затхлый, тошнотворный аромат, насквозь пропитавший всю Клоаку.

Внимательно следя, куда ставить ноги, их маленький отряд дошёл до заветной двери, над которой горел красный фонарь. Варрик почему-то фыркнул, увидев цвет освещения, но на вопросительный взгляд Карвера всего лишь заговорщически подмигнул. Вот ведь!..

Гаррет, не обращая внимания на заминку спутников, толкнул дверь, тут же попадая в людную лечебницу. Стоны, плач, жалобы. Но, удивлённо отметил младший Хоук, следуя за братом, тут вполне сносно пахло какими-то травами и солью. Из окон в стене по правую от них руку послышался отдалённый шум прибоя.

Посредине лечебницы, окружённый родными пострадавшего, друзьями и просто любопытными, стоял маг, склонившись над мужчиной с поломанной ногой. Блондин, — хотя какой он блондин, его волосы были скорее золотисто-русые, — водил ладонями над раной, его сосредоточенное лицо подсвечивалось снизу голубым сиянием.

Не заметив их появления, маг тяжело вздохнул, выпрямляясь. Он что-то сказал тихим голосом и отвернулся к столу позади себя. А потом, неожиданно резко и проворно схватив стоявший рядом прислонённым к стене посох, маг обернулся к ним, принимая оборонительную стойку. Пристальный взгляд янтарных глаз прожёг насквозь. _Ууу, маг паршивый, не будь ты нам нужен, мигом сдал бы тебя храмовникам — нечего тебе на свободе делать._

— Мелкий, сделай лицо попроще, — пнув его в голень, тихо посоветовал гном, наблюдая за ощерившимся магом, который, разумеется, скользнув по ним взглядом, тут же полностью переключился на Гаррета.

— Что? — с трудом отвлекаясь от отступника, Карвер взглянул на компаньона.

— Прекрати строить планы по его убийству, говорю. Это делу не поможет.

— Я не-…

— Ой, только не надо мне тут заливать.

Не найдясь с ответом, юноша презрительно фыркнул, скрестив руки на груди, и с невозмутимым видом принялся разглядывать окружающую обстановку, намеренно игнорируя мага.

Больные, больные, больные. Мужчины, женщины, дети. Измождённые, с погасшими глазами, с горящими сумасшедшим огоньком глазами, со сверкающими холодной решимостью взглядами. И кровь. Металлический привкус крови от повязок на ранах, спёртый запах болезни от ожидающих своей очереди беженцев, столпившихся в другом конце лечебницы. Безысходность и тут же рядом отчаянная жажда жить.

Жуть.

— Отлично, значит встретимся там после заката, — судя по довольному тону его громкого ответа, Гаррет добился, чего хотел. Карвер, вздёрнув одну бровь в жесте «я-же-говорил», посмотрел на гнома. Тот лишь невозмутимо пожал плечами, словно бы невзначай доставая непонятно откуда серебряную монету и начиная крутить её между пальцев. Ловко крутить, между прочим.

— Где встретимся? Ты куда это уже намылился? — поинтересовался Карвер, проходя рядом с Варриком и забирая свой выигрыш, и секунду спустя уже привычно пристроился по левую руку от брата. Который, между прочим, явно витал в облаках. — Гаррет!

Старший вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— Куда вы пойдёте вечером?

— А, это. Ты разве не слушал? Не важно, просто прогуляемся за его другом, — пожав плечами, сказал Хоук и, посчитав вопрос исчерпанным, переключился на гнома.

— Я с тобой, — безапелляционно заявил Карвер, уже зная, что это братское «просто прогуляемся» закончится, как обычно, кучей трупов и сломанными рёбрами. Как минимум. И не факт, что они будут сломаны только у врагов. В конце концов, Гаррет всегда был вспыльчивым, а уж после того ужаса под Остагаром и подавно.

— Нихрена подобного, — огрызнулся старший. — Ты останешься с девочками. Не-магам нечего лезть в наши разборки.

— Но его-то ты берёшь! — обвиняюще ткнув в гнома пальцем, зло отозвался Карвер.

Резко остановившись, Гаррет развернулся к брату и пристально на него посмотрел. Фирменный взгляд упрямого, гарлок его дери, Гаррета Хоука.

— Ты останешься дома с матерью и сёстрами. Варрик идёт, потому что он, в отличие от некоторых, умеет сдерживать свои эмоции, когда они могут помешать. Ты всё понял, Карвер?

Чуть не зарычав от досады, юноша несколько секунд зло смотрел в тёмные глаза брата, а потом отвернулся и быстро зашагал впереди всех, благоразумно держась в пределах видимости. В Клоаке было опасно для здоровья забывать, где ты находишься. Можно сказать, смертельно опасно.

_Эти вшивые маги, почему Создатель только терпит их на лице мира? Всё-то им подавай так, как они того хотят! Заковать, загнать всех в Башни и не выпускать до конца их дней!_

Отец хорошо их воспитал. Он смог привить сыновьям верность семье, и, несмотря на нелюбовь Карвера к магам, младший Хоук не мог себе позволить даже мысли о причинении малейшего вреда своим родным. Хоть они и были магами. Это его испытание, и он обязан пройти его достойно.

За день они успели встретить Мариан, прогуляться в порт, повздорить с очередной шайкой разбойников — сестра и гном шустро прихватизировали деньги и другие ценности, обнаружившиеся на трупах, — помочь маленькой девочке на рынке Нижнего города найти своего отца (который спал мертвецким сном в грязном закоулке). Причём последнее настолько сильно вывело Гаррета из себя, что тот мгновенно кастанул какое-то предположительно целительское заклинание, от которого у бедного мужика чуть глаза из орбит не вылезли, когда он подскочил на ноги как ужаленный — настолько быстро он протрезвел. Старший ещё и провёл с горе-отцом воспитательную беседу, орудуя весомыми аргументами. Н-да, удар у него всегда был тяжёлым, учитывая его телосложение воина, а не задохлика-мага.

Потом, разумеется, Хоук с гномом отправились на встречу с отступником, а Мариан, взяв младшего брата под ручку, повела его домой. Как будто он в любой момент мог сорваться с места и побежать за братом. Что, если подумать, было не так уж и далеко от истины. Спустя всего лишь час Хоук уже вернулся. Причём на нём буквально лица не было. После трёх выпитых чашек чаю и одной разбитой тарелки Карвер смог выпытать, что произошло.

Андерс был одержим. Причём не каким-нибудь там мерзким демоном, а духом. Духом справедливости. После этого откровения уже старшему пришлось успокаивать брата и крепко держать его, чтобы он тут же не побежал убивать паршивого мага.

Всё, больше он к нему и близко не подойдёт. И к сёстрам не пустит — братец уж как-нибудь сам справится, чай не маленький.

Так прошло пару дней, потом на очередной потасовке младшему Хоуку серьёзно порвали бок — так что Бетани, позеленев, отвернулась — и Гаррет с Мариан и гномом оттащили его, разумеется, к единственному знакомому целителю. Этому паршивому магу-одержимому.

— Нет! Не хочу, чтобы он меня лечил, я и сам прекрасно выздорове-кха!.. Не нужен он мне! — несмотря на большую кровопотерю, звон в голове, тошноту и слабость в коленях, Карвер с завидным упрямством и силой сопротивлялся как мог, лишь бы руки этой мрази не касались его.

Где-то на середине пути, уже в Клоаке, Гаррет не выдержал и, опасаясь навредить брату ещё сильнее, не ударил его кулаком, а дал пощёчину. Хорошую такую пощёчину, звонкую. Обидную. Карвер тут же заткнулся.

— Вот так-то лучше, — проворчал Варрик, который, пыхтя, тащил его двуручник. А вот за это ему огромное спасибо. — А то разорался, как девица перед брачной ночью со стариком, удивительно, что бандитов не набежало.

Старший только секунду сурово глядел на друга, и тот, что-то тихо буркнув себе под нос, мгновенно замолк.

До лечебницы добрались в рекордно короткие сроки, распугивая не в меру сопливых простудившихся беженцев.

— Андерс! — громко позвал Хоук, с сестрой на пару аккуратно сгружая младшего на ближайшую кушетку. И мимоходом прогнав оттуда какого-то мужичка с перебинтованной рукой.

Сознание Карвера уже медленно уплывало, звон в голове становился всё громче, ему даже показалось, будто он качается на волнах. Насколько же приятно было закрыть щипавшие глаза, расслабиться, позволить этому тёплому потоку унести в спокойное далёко...

— Не смей засыпать, слышишь? Карвер, зараза ты эдакая, а ну открой глаза! Кому сказал, открой! — прямо над ухом бушевал старший брат. Но привычной злости это не вызвало. Зачем? Ведь тут так спокойно, а ему очень хотелось отдохнуть. Только пять минут, не больше...

Он почти уснул, отдавшись во власть Тени, но тёплый, яркий, как солнечный зайчик, поток легко подхватил его. И понёс в совершенно другом направлении. Это было... приятно. Покалывающая кожу, немного щиплющаяся энергия получала отклик из глубин его естества, словно эхо в горах. Только отклик был совершенно не похож — он ощущался грубее, более неуклюже.

А потом были чьи-то сильные ладони, сноровисто бинтующие не до конца исцелённую рану. И горький отвар.

Когда он пришёл в себя, вокруг было темно, только на некотором отдалении горела одинокая свеча. За столом сидел, сгорбившись, отступник, и что-то писал.

— Брат? — хрипло прокаркал Карвер, от чего блондин резко вскинулся, откладывая перо.

— Гаррет ушёл домой успокоить монну Леандру, а Мариан с Варриком отправились за лириумом, — немного поспешно — видимо, пока он опять не начал истерить — сказал маг, быстро приближаясь. — Тебе надо полежать ещё эту ночь, а утром сможешь уйти.

Отступник склонился над раной и пару раз провёл в воздухе ладонью. Настолько близко, что Карвер почувствовал исходящий от неё жар. И эту странную покалывающую энергию. Услышав его резкий вздох, маг отстранился.

— Кстати, ты как-то странно реагируешь на магию. Уверен, что ты ею совсем не владеешь?

— Абсолютно! — резко ответил младший Хоук, благоразумно стараясь сдерживать рвавшиеся наружу резкие слова. В конце концов, этот маг спас ему жизнь, хоть он того и не просил. Сегодня можно чуть-чуть и побыть благодарным.

— Ну да ладно, это не так уж и важно. Исцелению не мешает, и то хорошо. Отдыхай.

Ещё секунду задумчиво на него поглядев, маг вернулся к своему прерванному занятию. Минут десять Карвер честно пытался уснуть, в конце концов, ему делать тут было совершенно нечего и становилось откровенно скучно. В итоге он не выдержал и аккуратно сел, опять привлекая внимание целителя своими телодвижениями.

— Я же сказал — тебе надо отлежаться! — маг повысил голос едва-едва, но это уже было заметно. Когда младший Хоук его не послушал, свесив ноги с кровати, блондин поднялся, намереваясь, видимо, силой, если потребуется, уложить пациента обратно.

— Не могу я уснуть! И вообще, я уже здоров и могу идти домой, — поспешнее, чем следовало, Карвер встал и почувствовал, что заваливается набок. Но не смог вовремя среагировать.

От падения на не очень чистый пол его спас подскочивший маг.

— Или ты сам ляжешь, или я наложу руну парализации. Маны на неё мне хватит, — с угрожающими нотками в голосе сказал целитель, помогая парню сесть обратно. — Ну серьёзно, Карвер, прекрати вести себя как ребёнок.

Неожиданно для самого себя, юный воин подчинился, позволяя уложить себя обратно на лежанку. А потом Андерс вздохнул, покачав головой. Секунду спустя он уже набросил усыпляющее заклинание.

Разбудил его громкий голос брата:

— Как вы тут? Ещё не перегрызлись?

— Не твоими стараниями, — угрюмо проворчал Карвер, аккуратно садясь. Голова немного гудела, а так он чувствовал себя прекрасно.

— Ага! Значит контакт наконец пошёл! — какой-то Гаррет сегодня был слишком уж жизнерадостный. Это точно не к добру.

Следом за Хоуком появилась и Мариан, только сейчас убирая ладонь с рукояти кинжала. При виде младшего брата её взгляд смягчился.

— Ну что, оклемался, малыш? — тепло улыбнувшись, сестра села рядом на койку, полностью игнорируя, как её двойнец слишком уж бурно реагирует на присутствие мага. При виде этого Карверу тут же захотелось зарычать, но он всё равно отказывался признать, что в нём подняла свою уродливую голову ревность. Ха, ещё чего — ревновать мага к магу. Небывалая бессмыслица.

— Жить буду.

— Ты себе даже не представляешь, как мы все этому рады, — облегчение явственно слышалось в голосе девушки.

Карвер на это лишь кивнул, не зная, что ещё можно ответить. Напротив, всё его внимание подозрительно быстро вновь притянулось к одному светловолосому магу-отступнику, который в данный момент с мягкой улыбкой о чём-то разговаривал с Гарретом. А на него даже не смотрел.

— Кстати, один из Варриковых информаторов сообщил, что кое-кто очень неплохо заплатит за истребление некой группы работорговцев на Рваном Берегу. У меня даже есть карта, где отмечена их стоянка на ближайшие несколько дней. Пойдёшь со нами?

— Когда? Кто ещё идёт? — с трудом переводя взгляд с мага…э-э-э магов на сестру, Карвер постарался сосредоточиться на том, что она ему говорила. Это было на удивление сложно, особенно когда тёплый голос целителя стал каким-то… хищным. Младшего Хоука так и подмывало посмотреть, что у них там со старшим происходит, но он сдержался. Маги не заслуживают его внимания, вот.

— Я, Варрик, ты, Авелин. Завтра рано утром. А то ноги переломаем на тех скалах. Дойдём до них как раз к вечеру.

— Я с вами, — слишком уж быстро согласился Карвер. Не хотел он находиться в обществе этого блондинистого мага дольше, чем требуется. — А Гаррет?

— Маги пойдут по другому следу. Есть слухи, что эти тевинтерцы в поисках какого-то определённого беглого раба. Наши попробуют поискать его в городе. Собирайся и пошли, надо ещё заскочить к Варрику.

Желая заглушить странные воспоминания о лечении и собственную реакцию на близость брата к блондинистому отступнику, Карвер с головой окунулся в повседневные дела. И с готовностью бросался в каждую стычку, что возникала у них на пути, не жалея себя и прикрывая сестру с гномом. Даже у Авелин отбирая противников.

Разумеется, к тому моменту, как они расправились с работорговцами — того мага, что у них был, Мариан сняла первой же стрелой, памятуя о магии крови — у младшего Хоука накопилась изрядная коллекция ушибов, порезов и даже два сломанных ребра. Это, кажется, был его самый короткий период здоровья в жизни.

Сестра с Авелин перевязали его, как могли, и, честно говоря, Карвер планировал этим и довольствоваться, пока всё остальное само не заживёт, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Когда спустя три дня они вернулись в Киркволл, у юного воина был сильный жар и он еле шёл, поддерживаемый рыжей стражницей. Фактически, он почти висел на ней. Варрик с Мариан тут же взорвались действием — послали каких-то бездомных мальчишек по разным адресам, в том числе и к Андерсу, чтобы тот был готов опять принять непутёвого Хоука.

Но Карвер всего этого не видел, он плыл в тепле, солнце приятно грело макушку, освещая небо зелёного цвета всеми оттенками сиреневого и оранжевого. И внутри него опять бурлило это нечто в поисках выхода. Снаружи к нему тоже кто-то тянулся, уговаривая открыться и пустить к этому бурлящему нечто внутри него, но инстинкты, очень тихо, кричали, что открываться нельзя. Чувствуя себя немного пьяным, Карвер ещё помнил ту солнечную весёлую силу, поток, что вынес его в прошлый раз из самых глубин. И он опять хотел его почувствовать. Хотел обернуться им как одеялом и лежать в полудрёме, качаясь на её волнах. А эти, снаружи, были слишком настойчивыми. Холодными. Со всей своей целенаправленной решительностью, Карвер силой воли заставил их всех вокруг исчезнуть. И теперь смог спокойно наслаждаться игрой изумрудных лучей на размытых контурах привычных улиц, по которым медленно плыли разноцветные тени, вблизи похожие на людей.

С каждым мгновением солнце грело всё сильнее, пропитывая его жаром насквозь, пока Карверу не начало казаться, что ещё чуть-чуть и он расплавится. Дышать становилось сложнее, потому что ледяной воздух резал его горло острыми лезвиями, но и без него он не сможет жить. Или сможет?

Когда он попытался проверить своё предположение, мир внезапно содрогнулся, выбивая у него землю из-под ног и он от неожиданности вдохнул очередную порцию ледяных лезвий. На самом деле, жар даже стал приятным. Его хотелось ещё больше. И он рос. Крепчал. Теперь и воздух был тёплым, так что Карвер счастливо вздохнул, расслабляясь во всепоглощающем ласковом огне.

 

— Что с ним происходит?!

— Без понятия, но его температура всё ещё растёт. Любой другой уже умер бы.

— Сделайте же что-нибудь! Вдруг ему больно?

— Солнышко, когда больно, так не улыбаются.

— Но он ведь ранен… ему надо помочь. Андерс?

— Я испробовал всё, что знаю. Моя магия на него не действует, а зелья влить не получается. Даже не знаю, что предположить.

— Ванна со льдом?

— Чтоб он от шока умер?

— Нет, это действительно идея… но Авелин права, это может плохо кончиться.

— Тогда что же нам делать?

— Вам — идти и попытаться поспать. Если надо, могу дать успокаивающих трав. А мы с Гарретом подумаем, чем тут можно помочь.

— Я тоже останусь!

— Солнышко…

— Я тоже маг и могу помочь. Даже если и маной.

— В прошлый раз он как-то странно отреагировал на лечение. Вы ничего за ним необычного не замечали?

— Кроме его острой нелюбви к магам? Нет.

— У остальных ничего такого не было?

— В детстве Бетани пару раз лежала с сильным жаром, когда простужалась, а так ничего.

— Сильным жаром? И кто её лечил?

— Отец, разумеется. Подробностей я не помню, больно мелкий ещё был.

— У вас в семье магия действительно течёт в крови…

— Знаешь, я помню, как отец говорил что-то подобное, когда я не могла справиться со своими спонтанными выбросами. Он говорил, что она такая же естественная вещь для нас, как и руки с ногами, и её не стоит бояться.

— Но он совершенно невосприимчив к лечению. Вы сами видели.

 

Ему не понравилось это тусклое пятно в солнечном потоке, который уже какое-то время качался неподалёку. Только он не приближался. Почему? Карвер даже немного вынырнул из жара, чтобы понять причину. Да, точно, солнечная сила не могла пройти глубже верхнего тепла. А он был почти на самом дне. Немного подумав, он решил, что вернуться сюда сможет в любой момент, а вот солнечная сила может исчезнуть, так что он стал пробираться к поверхности. А там уже и знакомый поток ловко подхватил его, обволакивая и не давая упасть обратно.

— Температура почти в норме, — устало отметила Бетани.

— Скоро он придёт в себя. Я смог залечить его раны, так что жизнь вне опасности. Ещё я обнаружил следы незнакомого мне яда.

— Яда?

— Они ходили за тевинтерскими работорговцами. Так и знал, что не надо было отпускать их без мага…

— Видимо, это его состояние было реакцией на яд. Но что-то спасло его от смертельного исхода.

Солнечный поток, когда понял, что он вне опасности, мягко отстранился, выпуская его в реальность. Которая поспешила рухнуть на него в виде запахов лечебницы, жёсткой койки под спиной и жуткого зуда там, где под воздействием магии срослись рёбра. Свет, хоть и не яркий, слепил. Что странно, учитывая то, что во время своего пребывания… а, ладно, где бы он ни был, там было светло. Очень даже светло. И небо странного цвета…

— Где… — голос был слишком хриплый, и Карвер прочистил горло, прежде чем продолжить, — где небо зелёного цвета?

Тишина была ему ответом.

— Ты его видел? — слабо спросила Бетани. Судя по звуку, она села на ближайшую кушетку.

— Это была Тень, Карвер, — ровно, даже слишком спокойно произнёс целитель, проводя ладонями над его боком. Хоть младший и не видел этого, но каким-то образом он это прекрасно знал.

— Я не мог там быть. Я не маг.

— В нашем роду много магии, брат. Хоть ты не маг, но она в тебе есть.

Попытка открыть глаза успехом не увенчалась. Но зрение, если честно, ему и не нужно было — брата Карвер чувствовал ярче других. Наверное из-за родственных связей. А солнечный поток действительно был силой целителя.

Спокойствие, уверенность. Радость. Облегчение.

О да, как же он в детстве завидовал, когда наблюдал за успехами старшего брата на поприще магии. Тоже хотел так уметь.

Признание далось Карверу на удивление легко. Словно он не давил его в себе всю сознательную жизнь. Хотя, возможно, огонь расплавил всё, что ему мешало вырваться на свободу. Да, он почти осязал эту тугую силу, бурлящую внутри. Только и ждущую, когда можно будет вырваться на свободу и облизать реальность вокруг, попробовать её на вкус и запах.

— Подтверждаю, Карвер. Магии в тебе — хоть отбавляй, удивительно, что она не проснулась раньше, — голос целителя был немного глухой.

— И что теперь будет? Я ведь не стану магом из-за непонятного яда тевинтерского магика крови?

— Нет, скорее всего — нет.

— Вот и хорошо, — Карвер медленно сел, понимая, что резко двигаться ему нельзя. Только после этого аккуратно открыл глаза — и тут же упёрся взглядом во внимательные радужки орехового цвета. Младший Хоук с непонятным удовлетворением заметил, как глаза магов расширяются от удивления. — Что такое?

На что брат молча отодвинул целителя в сторону и сунул Карверу под нос небольшое зеркало. В котором юноша увидел себя. Если раньше его глаза были бледно голубые, как осеннее небо, то сейчас они были похожи на голубое пламя — даже, если присмотреться, можно было заметить, как радужка меняет оттенок. Такие яркие глаза становились у храмовников после года пристрастия к лириуму.

И в ответ на поднявшееся внутри пламя, радужка тоже вспыхнула. Хм-м… интересно. И это слабо сказано. Огонь, довольно заурчав, потёрся о него изнутри. Ласкаясь как кот. А секунду спустя Андерс проводил ладонью над лицом Карвера, и тот почувствовал магию целителя. И она была очень вкусной.

— Первый раз такое вижу. За всё моё обрывочное обучение в Круге, ни в одной книге я не встречал никаких упоминаний о подобном.

— О магии у не-магов? Храмовников не забыл? — младший Хоук седьмым чувством понял, что его предположение правильно. Ведь он не маг. Но сила у него есть. А большинство храмовников глотают лириум, чтобы заполучить в своё распоряжение эту силу.

— Надо будет наведаться в их архивы.

— Даже не думай, брат. Я тебя туда не пущу, — огонь, успокоившись, затаился в глубине. Карверу не надо было опять смотреть в зеркальце чтобы понять, что глаза его больше не горят силой.

— Нет, это _я_ тебя туда не пущу!

— Гаррет, — целитель, взяв брюнета под руку, оттащил его на несколько шагов от койки и начал что-то тихо ему доказывать. Не прошло и пяти минут, как старший Хоук сдался и угрюмо посмотрел на брата.

— Я семью не предам. Более того, так мы сможем лучше защитить маму и девочек.

Это было последней каплей в его пользу. Через неделю Карвер вступил в ряды храмовников, а через месяц его уже отправляли в патрули. Правда было много тех, кто протестовал против такого… фаворитизма, но у них хватало мозгов понимать, что у юного Хоука от рождения талант храмовника и он искренне недолюбливает магов. Идеальный охотник — ведь ему даже лириум не надо глотать, чтобы творить знаки.

Постепенно Карвер уверился в своей силе — не удивительно, ведь всякое храмовничье умение, которое ему показывали инструктора, он осваивал за часы. Разумеется, наступил момент, когда юный Хоук решил, что может доказать одному знакомому ему целителю-отступнику, что с ним надо теперь считаться. Карвер уже не маленький, он стал умелым храмовником, и теперь сам может о себе позаботиться. И не позволит всяким магам, тем более скрывающимся в Клоаке от гнева Церкви за свои преступления, снисходительно к нему относиться только по причине наличия у вышеупомянутого отступника магии.

Именно поэтому юный Хоук стоял сейчас перед дверью в лечебницу блондина, одетый в простую безликую тунику. Даже меча с собой не взял, будучи в полной уверенности, что ему хватит своей силы, чтобы совладать с Андерсом. Единственное, что его планы не заходили дальше _чтобы он признал меня сильнее него, сам сказал это, склонив голову_. Ну да ладно, главное нырнуть, а уж до берега доплыть — не проблема.

Ещё только чуть-чуть постоит, соберётся с мыслями. И зайдёт.

Вот прямо сейчас.

Или немного позже.

— Ну и сколько ты там будешь стоять? — скептично поинтересовался Андерс, открывая дверь. В одной руке он держал плошку с кособокой свечой, свет от которой отбрасывал вокруг причудливые танцующие тени. — Зачем пришёл? Кто-то ранен?

В золотистых глазах тут же засветилось беспокойство, но Карвер помотал головой.

— Все в порядке. Я поговорить пришёл. Впустишь?

На лице мага показалось удивление, когда он провёл свободной ладонью по волосам и отступил в сторону, пропуская юного храмовника в лечебницу.

— И о чём это, интересно, нам говорить? Единственное, что между нами общего — это Гаррет, а о нём можно было бы поговорить и при свете дня.

— О твоём поведении, — угрюмо отозвался Карвер, пристально глядя на мага. Тот был без куртки, рукава рубашки закатаны, волосы спутаны.

— О моём-..? Ты в своём уме? — похоже, целитель начал злиться. Хорошо. — Какого ты ко мне лезешь?

— Магия создана для того, чтобы служить людям, следовательно и маги тоже обязаны служить. А ты себя ведёшь неподобающе, — довольный, что получилось так точно выразить свои мысли, Карвер с мрачным удовольствием наблюдал, как закипает отступник.

— Убирайся, — Андерс резко подскочил к двери и распахнул её. — Вон. Я не намерен выслушивать детский лепет, слетающий с языка болвана, неспособного думать собственной головой.

На эти слова глаза юного Хоука зловеще вспыхнули голубым. Он, прищурившись, смотрел на отступника.

— Я умею думать. И я видел, сколько вреда приносит магия, если её не контролировать железной рукой.

Отступник неприятно улыбнулся:

— И ты _себя_ считаешь этой железной рукой? Как наивно.

Злость яркой вспышкой расцвела в груди Карвера и он резко подался вперёд, толкая мага к стене. Прижал руку к горлу, частично перекрывая кислород. Что удивительно, отступник даже толком не сопротивлялся — разве что отвёл подальше руку с плошкой, чтобы не уронить единственный источник света.

— И что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? — угрожающим низким голосом поинтересовался Андерс, не показывая даже намёка на страх. Который он просто обязан был ощущать, ведь у него прямо перед носом стоит злой сильный храмовник.

— Заставляю тебя признать, что я сильнее, — почти прорычал Карвер, уже предвкушая, как этот маг будет смиренно стоять на коленях и заискивающе заглядывать ему в глаза в поисках своего приказа. Ферелденский круг не сломал, Стражи не приручили, зато он, Хоук, усмирит этого бунтующего отступника.

Какое-то время маг смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами — которые в танцующем свете мерцали янтарными искорками, — а потом его губы опять растянулись в улыбке. На этот раз хищной. Карвер нахмурился. Если отступник не понимает своего места, значит придётся прибегнуть к более кардинальным мерам.

— Ты ведь даже сам себя не понимаешь, Карвер, — неожиданно мягко произнёс Андерс. Уже лучше. Только юному храмовнику всё равно не нравился этот тон.

Вот только не успел он ничего возразить, как произошло немыслимое — этот поганый отступник впился в его губы жёстким поцелуем. Первый в жизни поцелуй Карвера — и кому? Магу из Клоаки? Отвратительно. Хоук попытался отстраниться, но на его загривке обнаружилась чужая ладонь, и отступник тут же поспешил углубить неграциозный поцелуй ещё больше.

Юный храмовник ещё и от неожиданности открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, чем маг и не преминул воспользоваться, проталкивая горячий и влажный язык внутрь и начиная исследовать его рот.

То, что вскоре он начал отвечать, Карвер аргументировал тем, что это был его самый первый опыт и, вообще-то, у Андерса это неплохо получалось. Да и стало просто интересно. Тем более, что отступника можно будет усмирить и таким вот оригинальным образом.

Довольный своими выводами — хотя юный храмовник и не додумался, что у него попросту не хватит опыта — Хоук попытался перейти в наступление, но его очень быстро осадили.

А потом, спустя вспышку голубого цвета и бесконечно долгое мгновение вдруг обнаружилось, что плошка со свечой стоит неподалёку на столе, а сам Карвер прижат к стене чуть ли не на том самом месте, где до этого стоял целитель. Который в данный момент прижимал руки юного храмовника к стене у него над головой и насмешливо смотрел в слегка расфокусировавшиеся глаза голубого пламени.

— Ты меня хочешь, — не вопрос, а утверждение. К тому же подкреплённое прижатым к паху бедром. Юный Хоук не смог сдержать тихого вздоха, когда почувствовал давление на своей возбуждённой плоти. Сглотнув, он помотал головой, пытаясь прочистить её от лишних мыслей и непонятного тумана.

— Отпусти меня, — игнорируя слова мага, Карвер попытался вырваться, но, к его удивлению, хватка отступника осталась недвижима.

— Знаешь, некоторым мужчинам нравятся мужчины, а не женщины, — будничным тоном сообщил Андерс, по прежнему насмешливо наблюдая за юношей. — И ты тоже такой. Только раньше ты этого не знал. Теперь знаешь. Именно поэтому тебе так хотелось сломить меня, почувствовать власть надо мной, — голос мага становился всё ниже, его светло-карие глаза словно бы загорелись внутренним пламенем, гипнотизируя. — Но ты ошибся. Я не слабый магик из Круга, запуганный всем и вся. И тебе не удастся заполучить надо мной власть, — Андерс немного подался назад и медленно окинул юного храмовника оценивающим взглядом. От которого, вынужден был признать Карвер, ему стало немного не по себе. — И теперь тебе придётся заплатить за свою ошибку, разумеется.

Этот демон с янтарными глазами не может быть тем спокойным, тихим целителем, с которым они периодически видятся с лёгкой руки старшего братца. Он слишком опасен. Только сейчас Карвер осознал, в какую историю сам себя втравил. Но он не был бы Хоуком, если бы избегал трудностей, так что и сейчас он решил бороться до конца. На этот раз уже просто чтобы вырваться. О главенстве над целителем речи уже не шло.

Минут пять прошло в борьбе, причём всякий раз, как юный храмовник пытался вызвать свою силу, маг делал что-то, от чего огонь внутри рассеивался, оставляя Карвера на несколько секунд дезориентированным. Ещё делу совсем не помогало то, что где бы Андерс ни прикасался к нему, по коже тут же бежали иголочки, отправляя слабые искорки в пах. Постепенно Карвер начал паниковать. Но он всё равно молча сопротивлялся, хотя и не мог сдерживать невнятных звуков всякий раз, как Андерс находил новое чувствительно место.

И, что нервировало больше всего, маг их находил поразительно быстро и ловко. И их было много. Едва ли не каждый дюйм кожи горел от прикосновений, а в голове оставалось только эхо на движения. Непонятным образом они оказались лицом к ближайшей к двери кушетке, Андерс со спины удерживал парня, не давая ему вырваться.

— Ты получишь то, зачем ты пришёл сюда. Только не совсем так, как хотел. А теперь будь пай-мальчиком, пока я запру дверь. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас прервали в самый интересный момент? — мурлыкнул Хоуку на ухо маг и толкнул его на кушетку. Не забыв сцепить ему руки за спиной загадочным заклинанием.

Карвер больно ткнулся носом в жёсткое покрывало, пропахшее травами, и, почувствовав свободу, поспешил встать обратно на ноги. Осмотрелся. Увидел подошедшего к двери Андерса. Злость вспыхнула с новой силой и Карвер, сосредоточившись, насколько позволяло его состояние, смог припечатать мага к стенке своей силой. Только он не рассчитал, какой на него оказывала эффект магия самого целителя.

Это было ещё пронзительнее, чем когда тот невыносимо приятно посасывал мочку уха, от чего юный храмовник не смог сдержать короткого хриплого вздоха. На этот раз Карвер в полный голос застонал, опускаясь на пол, потому что ноги отказались его держать. Перед глазами плясали цветные пятна, а каждый нерв в теле, казалось, воспламенился от удовольствия, настолько приятно оказалось сплетать силу с магией целителя. И тот это, конечно же, заметил. Обидно только, что на самого Андерса, кажется, такого эффекта не было. Несправедливо!

Если бы его руки не были связаны (склеены, сморожены — непонятно, какое маг использовал заклинание) за спиной, Карвер сомневался, что смог бы сдержаться и не расшнуровать штаны, плевать на всяких коварных отступников. Юный храмовник даже не додумался, что, вообще-то, ему бы втянуть свою силу обратно, чтобы наконец лишить Андерса этого мощного рычага давления. Но предательский организм подростка жаждал этих ощущений.

Поэтому Карвер совершенно не воспротивился, когда его подняли и усадили на кушетку. А потом быстро избавили от рубашки. И поясом связали руки. И на протяжении всего этого времени Андерс продолжал сплетать их магию, от чего в голове у младшего вскоре не осталось ничего кроме расплавленного озера удовольствия и жажды получить ещё. Больше.

Всё же надо отдать целителю должное — любовник он был опытный и, вопреки их отнюдь не дружеским отношениям, не пытался лишний раз причинять боли. Так что под конец Карвер совсем расплавился в опытных руках, переставая соображать, что происходит.

Уснул он, разумеется, прямо на той кушетке, а утро было ой какое неудобное. Тем более, что Андерс не позаботился даже простынкой прикрыть горе-любовничка, от чего юный Хоук пылал как буряк, пока поспешно натягивал разбросанную в самых разных местах одежду. Исподнее, кстати, обнаружилось вообще в противоположном конце помещения — как только там оказалось, спрашивается? Хорошо хоть целитель соизволил разбудить юного храмовника до того, как открывать свою лечебницу. Но его комментарии по поводу поведения юноши жизни оному совсем не облегчали. Ведь Андерс даже не пытался сделать для Хоука это утро менее смущающим. Скорее даже наоборот.

Больше он к нему не подойдёт ближе полёта стрелы. Сдался ему этот гарлоков отступник.

Только вот стоило Карверу вспомнить ту ночь, как по телу тут же бежали искорки возбуждения. Но повторению не бывать, к тому же он не хотел быть снизу. Значит надо поискать мага послабее. Или не мага? Ну, для начала надо будет у кого-нибудь поинтересоваться о технической стороне этого дела. Только вот у кого? Причём Андерс, в силу понятных причин, разумеется, сразу отпадал.


End file.
